cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
USR Message Board
Contact Made with Intron Forces (34_33 & 16:200421) SkyClan and Trans-Mallux forces have reinforced contact with Intron forces made six colomarins ago by Deron-Netron space probes by arriving at the Intron ship the probes encountered. The ship, the Intronic cruiser Tesseract, was met by the Deron C-Carrier Mata Nui, and is guiding the carrier to a major Intron base located outside the Vista-Mezzux galaxy. Stay tuned for further updates. INTRON FOUND!!! (30_03 & 10:200421) Joint Deron-Netron unmanned space probes have made contact with an Intron force in the SkyClanic territory area designated VMPSA-118C. Easton Alliance forces have been dispatched to reinforce contact. This is a major breakthrough! Stormbringer Empire Update (32:200420) Stevonia has officially changed its name to Volton and Logitech is now Tekkon. Volton is remaining leader of the Stormbringer Empire, and both Tekkon and Metron, groups within the Stormbringer Empire are to remain as divisions of Volton, though they can now be reffered to as their own groups. The reason for this is because they are able to support themselves on their own without needing to be supervised or have their descisions made by Volton. Stevonia is also going to be terraformed to better fit Volton needs. Triglac War Update №.7 (32_18 & 25:200420) The Battle of Exaltra has ended with a massive SkyClan victory. The Axis Alliance forces are retreating, most likely to try to increase pressure on Ion in the Battle of Zerajade. SkyClan is in hot pursuit. Operation Voltec is progressing quite well, as Axis forces are being pushed out of the galaxy toward the Andromeda, where they will be pinned between two SkyClan forces. More updates to come. Triglac War Update №.6 (26_16 & 6:200420) The Axis Alliance has begun an attack on the Stevonian home system. SkyClan has rushed reinforcements to the area, but without a major counterattack by the Stormbringer Empire, it may not be enough. This battle has been named the Battle of Stevonia. Stay tuned for further updates. New Deron War Craft Ship Announcements (30_58 & 90:200419) DWC will begin delivery of the new E-Gunship-Def to Peteon next colomarin. Also, orders are now being accepted for the M-Fighter, the hE-Gunship, and the Et-Gunship. The next batch of Neon T-Fighters also began production this colomarin, as did production of the Hafnion J-Fighter-2s. Deron's J-Fighter-2s will be delivered next colomarin. Also, 35 of the 40 undelivered Neonazin E-Gunships are now for sale, so if you're short on fighters due to the ongoing wars, these ships are on a temporary discount. Plus, that DWC-designed paint scheme doesn't look too bad if you paint out the swastikas (wink-wink). New Metra-Brooke Ships Announcements (30_52 & (90:200419) The new ship-gun, called the Huron, will commence delivery to Razon next colomarin, as will deliveries of the Strad to Sucleyux. We are also announcing a replacement for the E-2, the E-3. It will feature our Octo-Cockpit, as well as upgraded boosters. The Vero medium bomber has now replaced the Deltrax and Aventra bombers in production, and delivery to Deron and Yeatrion will also commence next colomarin. Also, another new model is in the works: the Deflector rapid interceptor, which has already demonstrated for and has been ordered by Deron's Flyer Force. Also, be prepared for a new heavy fighter by the next vetamarin. These are exciting times at M-B! The Byzantine Federation's Reorganization (34_20 & 88:200419) The Byzantine has officially transferred the majority of it's planet, moon, and asteroid holdings to joint Easton Alliance control, and moved to the Spectrum-Class ships. With this move, it has also changed it's name to The Grand Federation of the Vectronic Fleet. Exceptions to this rule include: *Yeatrion, which will become more autonomous (think Emon) *Saturn Moon Territories, including Thyrm *The TransCentral *The Deratrea Solar System *Electra *DTA-205 The new government will be based in Spectrum City on the OBGC Spectrum once the war with Phion has ended, and the capital is moved back from the BFCC Inavertable Destiny, which has now been renamed the VFCC Inavertable Destiny. The new system will follow many of the identification systems of the previous one, so it can also be called the Vectron Federation, the Vectron, or Deron, of course. Horizox will now be based in the OBGC Flyer. Also, Deron War Craft and Metra-Brooke Heavy Industries will begin construction of a new class of flagships similar to the Spectrum-Class, to be called the Vectra-Class. On 1:200420, the Spectrum-Class will also lose their "OBGC" designations, and be referred to by their names (Spectrum, Excelsus/''Xcelsus'', Trigon, Mercury, Flyer). Operation Voltec and Leon Ship Discovery (20_35 & 71:200419) SkyClan has launched a counteroffensive against the Axis Alliance from the Deron city of Thyrm, to be named Operation Voltec. While advancing on this offensive, we have discovered an abandoned Leon L-Fighter, containing a mysterious document. We will analyze it, and report back as soon as possible. New Metra-Brooke Ship Announcements (34_53 & 69:200419) Razon leadership has stated that it intends it to replace all of it's DWC L- and R-Fighters with an unspecified new M-B ship to begin delivery on 1:200420. Also, Trans-Mallux-based elite group Sucleyux has announced that it will replace it's fleet of ex-Deron ARC-1 C-Fighters with a new M-B model called the Strad, which will be exclusive to them, and will be based partially on the bases of a fleet of unfinished Deltrax bombers. Triglac War Update №.6 - Battle of Exaltra (30_44 & 53:200419) Axis Allaince forces have been spotted gathering near the SkyClan territories of Triatron and Zetron. SkyClan forces have been dispatched to engage. Also, we are sending a pair of Joint Central Powers Expeditionary Divisions to assist in the Battle of Zerajade if necessary. Triglac War Update №.5 - Battle of Zerajade (33_02 & 52:200419) The Phion forces stationed near Dastro have moved. However, the Axis Alliance forces surrounding Dastro have almost doubled in the last two colomarins. We at Ion have reason to believe the Axis is performing espionage to collected data about Tetron and the rest of Ion. Offense will commence in a few millimarins. Leon Forces Found Intact! (32_21 & 52:200419) A Graeon scout attachment has located the Leon 151st Strike Battalion near the edge of the Milky Way galaxy! This is an incredible discovery, as it was thought that all Leon forces were destroyed by Phion! Stay tuned for further updates. Triglac War Update №.4 - Battle of Zerajade (46_00 & 50:200419) Axis Alliance forces and what possibly may be Phion forces have been spotted near the Tetron home planet of Dastro. We are not sure if Phion is planning an alliance, a siege, or not playing a part in this war, but because of the possible overwhelming trickery and power of Phion, the Master Division of the Spenconian Military (gauges 44-52) and the leaders of each organization of Ion (minus Tetricus) are now racing toward Dastro to scope out the scene. A possible battle may occur, which will be coined the Battle of Zerajade. Stay tuned for updates in the next colomarin or two. Triglac War Update №.3 - Battle of Mezzux-82 (30_23 & 42:200419) Axis Alliance forces have been spotted by a joint Darwon-Deron patrol group moving toward the Darwon home planet of Tronica. After a request for backup near this sector occurred, SkyClanic Command has sent the 5th Joint Central Powers Division, as well as the Deron's 117th and 118th Medium-Fighter Divisions to assist. Word from the front at this battle, the Battle of Mezzux-82, will be heard most likely by 55:200419. Stay tuned. First J-Fighter-2s Delivered! (32_26 & 41:200419) Now that final testing has been completed, the first three new J-Fighter-2s are ready to be delivered to Tanon! Triglac War Update №.2 (35_26 & 40:200419) Ion is seeking immediate action for this action the Axis Alliance has taken against the United Space Republics. In response to the war, Ion is sending it's best troops to surround the majority of Axis Alliance strongholds/territories in an operation coined as "Operation Wyxet". These troops include: *From Spencon: Starl* gauges 34-38 and Kazray* gauge 18 and 19 *From Tetron: 2000+ medium-sized warships *From Axon: 100+ large battle crusiers *From Techtron: Various defensive action *From Faezon: 2500+ small rapid-fire warships *From the INTS: Various espionage *From Prestox: Adiutor* Subdivision #15 and Dux* Subdivision #100 The astrisks represent various divisions of military. *Starl Division: Spencon's 3rd most powerful of 8 divisions with 50 subdivisions. *Kazray Division: Spencon's 2nd most powerful of 8 divisions with 25 subdivisions. *Adiutor Division: Prestox's 2nd most powerful of 7 divisions with 25 subdivisions. *Dux Division: Prestox's 6th most powerful of 7 divisions with 300 subdivisions. Triglac War Update №.1 (30_11 & 40:200419) The Axis Alliance has declared war on "SkyClan and it's allies" for "not being good enough". This war has been named the "Triglac War" by SkyClan. Unaralic War Update №.2 (14_24 & 35:200419) In a suprise twist of events, the organizations of Laylon, Leon, and Neonazon have ceased to exist. Ion and its subsiduaries have claimed this was an attack by Phion. Axis Alliance leaves the USR! (32_00 & 32:200419) Ethan of Ethon has announced that the Axis Alliance will leave the United Space Republics at 00_00 & 33:200419. Stay tuned for further updates... Recently Active Intron Base Located! (32_24 & 43:200418) We are sorry about the lateness of this announcement, but it took longer to locate the base than was intially predicted. However, it was discovered that the base was only recently abandoned, possibly within the last vetamarin! This is an amazing discovery! Unaralic War Update №.1 (44_23 & 1:200418) Anything and everything owned by the organization Christion has ceased to exist. We believe Phion has something to do with this. No traces of Christion are found. Because of this, we are ruling Christion defunct. The USR must protect their organizations from Phion at all costs. Trust no one. Anyone could be a Phion spy... War Imminent! (41_07 & 1:200418) The possible war with Phion has been named the Unaralic War, (un-AIR-ah-lick). Intronic Space Probe Intercepted! (34_12 & 1:200418) At 32_12 & 1:200418, a joint Deron-Netron force intercepted an ancient Intronic space probe, which was probably produced around Marin 192090. It was travelling towards the Roka-Star Galaxy from the direction of the Vista-Knowlux Galaxy. It was still sending transmissions to it's base in that galaxy when it was intercepted. Deron forces have been dispatched to that location, and will report back before the next hypramarin. This is a major step towards finding Intron! Deron War Craft Production Shift Announcement (30_10 & 1:200418) Starting on 1:2004018, the DWC C-Blaster will be replaced in production by the M-Fighter. ALERT~ALL USR MEMBERS: READ THIS MESSAGE (00_03 & 1:200418) Spencer of Spencon reporting for the USR. A note addressed to the entirety of the USR was found on my desk after I had returned from yesterday's duties. The message was as follows: This is Omicron of the high order of Phion. For exactly 100 marins, we have seen the likes of your pitiful human culture. We, the enlightened, have had enough. The downfall of your empire is imminent. Nothing can or will stop us. You are and have been under our control. We are Phion. We are Enlightened. We are Gods. In 200410 Phion sabotaged a Stevonian base before the Algernon War leaving significant traces of damage, and stealing Intron information. Phion knows much about Intron, it seems. But from what I have decoded out of this message, something different arises. Something that might name Phion the most clever organization, ever. *Today is the beginning of marin 200418. May 23, 1964 was the start of marin 200318 (100 marins ago). This picture was taken that day (goo.gl/H5EAn6). *180 days later (2''' marins after) two figures that looked slightly different were spotted during the launch of the UKs Blue Streak missle, and they postponed the launch...a total of 3 different mysterious figures spotted. *'''100 marins ago >>> 100 - the total numerical value of the greek letters Omicron and Lambda. *'2 marins after >>> 2' - the number of other significant members known in Phion besides Omicron. *Numerical value of all Phion executives listed (O, P, Λ): 200 (100 x 2''') ''In a case like this, we are ranking Phion a RANK 12 ɣ YOTTA THREAT''' More updates soon to follow. Conspiracy Theory, From Spencer (19_09 & 79:200417) This is Spencer. I have done some personal research on Phion and Intron during this period of peaceful tranquillity. I think that Phion may have been part have Intron but went to war with them. Phion could have possibly destroyed Intron forever, but still leaving traces of them. Derek Says... (29_19 & 70:200417) Well Deron has finished the ''OBGC Spectrum, a massive ship that cost well over a billion Byzantine Hetrons to build. So, what do they do to celebrate? They say "Hm, why don't we just go build 5 more! That sounds like fun!" Spectrum-Class Announcement (31_13 & 69:200417) The Byzantine Federation has just announced the names for all six planned ships in the Spectrum-class. They are as follows: *''OBGC Spectrum'' *''OBGC Leviathan'' *''OBGC Xcelsus (''Excelsus) *''OBGC Trigon'' *''OBGC Mercury'' *''OBGC Flyer'' Category:USR Category:Admin